Kiss Me
by Pan Polska
Summary: This is my first story. Rated M for hardcore yaoi. Don't like don't read. Please don't down this story so much that I'll quit. It's my first story. It's also AsaKiku so enjoy and please give feedback if possible.


**This does have explicit content from language and actions. It is Yaoi don't like it don't read. But please enjoy. I do not own Hetalia and the idea of this story came from my perverted mind and help from a yuri manga. I just changed the idea around and made it a more realistic hetalia way so it's more of my idea. I also do not own the characters but whatever. This is told in third person. This is my first story so please don't bring it down completely I would like help though but not comments like, 'You should stop writing because I can't read this garbage.' So please my first story treat it nicely.**

England was bored so he decided he should just practice his black magic. He looked around and didn't see anyone. He was also glad that America wasn't there like last time. This was before anyone knew he could use black magic so it was his deep secret. The house was quiet. So quiet that England could hear his heartbeat and breathing. He remembered that everyone left to get ice cream or something. He didn't want any so he didn't go. England threw on his cloak and tucked his hood on over his head.

" Hehe, it should be a thrill to do black magic with the door opened." England said loving his thoughts on '_thrill_'. As of then he started doing his magic and with that in mind he was using it to get back at America for flushing his scones down the toilet. He was using it to cast a curse on all McDonalds. The next time America goes and eats there he will throw up and never want to go there again. Then suddenly in the middle of his magic he saw in the corner of his eye a flash. A flash of a camera. England started to get really mad and he ripped his cloak off and stormed out.

"WHO TOOK THAT BLOODY PICTURE!" He snapped out in the space of the hallway. Silence…. England sighed and started looking around he then saw a slight glare of a camera. So then England ran over there to see who took it. It was Japan.

"Japan, why did you take the picture." England said.

"M-my h-hand j-just s-slipped." Japan stuttered. England then let out a rough sigh.

"Well, what do you want for it." England said with slight care in his voice. Japan was thinking that all he wanted was for him to stop black magic so he wouldn't get in trouble.

" Um…" Japan stuttered

"Yes, anything." Again the thought was running threw his head.

"Kiss me please." Japan said blushing badly.

"J-Japan, seriously?" England said.

"Yes." Japan said. England was thinking Japan was acting like a dumbass for not just telling him. England then walked over and locked the door after he pulled Japan in his room.

"For more privacy." England said. Then he walked over to his cloak, picked it up and walked over to Japan.

"What is the cloak for?" Japan said.

"It's here because I'm going to do much more than just kiss you." England said seductively. That cause Japan to blush and freak out a little. "Now let me put this around your mouth." England said forcefully tying his cloak around Japan's mouth. Japan started shrieking around. "Shhh, be quiet. We don't want anyone catching us. He tend tied Japan by his hands to the bedpost with nearby handcuffs and with his belt he tied one of Japan's feet to the bottom of the bedpost. With the other foot he used his tie to tie up the other leg to the bedpost. Japan was totally bonded. His legs were also parted so England had a well area to work with. Japan started frolicking so much it made England snicker.

"Just enjoy it Japan." England said getting his knife out and cut off every last bit of clothes Japan had on his body. Even his shoes. The blush on Japan's face was red as one of Spain's tomatoes. How Japan's body responded each different way England touched him turned him on.

"Ah, Japan your getting me hot with your motions." England sexually whispered in Japan's ear. Then he got the cloak off around Japan's mouth. Japan was speechless.

"Oh for right now. My true name is The United Kingdom of Northern Ireland. I'm telling you that so you know what to scream when I get you there." England stated.

"I-Iggy-san." Japan moaned after getting turned on so much.

" Hey I haven't touched you much." England snickered. He then started licking his fingers. "Don't worry Japan. You're a virgin and I can tell. So I'll make sure my fingers are nice and wet and go really slow." England joked.

"What?"Japan slowly gasped.

"Ok, I'll go as fast as possible stingy." England laughed. He then lowered his wet fingers and started wetting Japan.

"Iggy-san! Stop it before… Before I call the cops!" Japan freaked.

" Japan…. Don't be like that." England said continuing anyway. He then pressed his fingers into Japan.

"Ah… Iggy-san." Japan moaned. England smiled and started going faster and adding more fingers. He was stretching Japan, enough to make him squirm like no tomorrow. That's why England tied Japan up. Japan was having unbelievable orgasms like no tomorrow. ( Is that even possible? )

" Wow Japan… Calm down why don't you." England laughed.

"England just… Just do me already." Japan said to embarrassed to make eye contact. England smiled and then removed his hands.

"Ok, I'm glad to take orders." England joked.

"I thought you liked America." Japan lightly moaned.

"He is like a son to me." England said raising up Japan so he was at a correct position to fuck. He then added his cock and started thrusting in a repeating pattern. England never heard someone scream as loud as Japan. So, England climaxed. But that just made it more pleasurable to Japan.

"Wow Japan. Am I making you bust a lung?" England joked. But he started to stop but before he did. He did end up getting Japan to moan his entire name but I didn't add it because I felt to perverted to add it. England then smiled and gone down to suck Japan's cock. Again, Japan was moaning like crazy. It still made England smile. Then Japan climaxed but right before England jerked back.

" I'm sorry Iggy-san." Japan muttered. "For feeling dirty right now."

"It's alright." England said laying next to Japan. "I was aiming for that." They closed their eyes and gone to sleep. But England couldn't sleep. He turned to see what was a matter and it was America. He was staring at them while drinking his soda.

-To be continued in the next chapter.-


End file.
